grupo2siifandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Software para SCM
Se até alguns anos as empresas viam como algo extraordinário o facto de terem total visibilidade da sua cadeia de abastecimento, actualmente isso não basta num mercado ferozmente concorrencial. Torna-se então necessário que as tomem as suas decisões de negócios apoiadas nos seus sistemas de informação. Após o período áureo dos sistemas de ERP, vive-se hoje a era dos sistemas de Supply Chain Management (SCM). As principais vantagens destes em relação aos sistemas de ERP residem na capacidade das empresas em conseguirem determinar por exemplo que nível de stock é necessário para um determinado nível de serviço, o que não acontecia nos ERPs, onde era apenas possível saber o nível actual de stock de um determinado produto. Outra das principais vantagens na implementação destes sistemas de informação, tem a ver com a capacidade analítica de ajuda em tomadas de decisão de planeamento estratégico e não apenas num nível operacional como ocorre nos ERPs. Apesar dos ERPs possibilitarem a integração de toda a empresa eles não respondem a questões fundamentais como que actividades devem ser feitas, onde, quando e por quem estas devem ser executadas. Os aplicativos analíticos deste tipo de software baseiam-se em sofisticados algoritmos que incluem programação linear, programação inteira e mista, teoria das restrições e vários tipos de heurísticas. (Arozo, 2003) thumb|200px|right|SCM Software Principais razões para a necessidade destas tecnologias de informação (Bowersox et al.,1996): *O cliente como principal activo – estes necessitam de informações relativas ao andamento de uma ordem de encomenda, assim como consideram fundamental a disponibilidade dos produtos, a programação da entrega e os dados sobre a facturação. *A redução de stocks – com as informações adequadas, os executivos das empresas perceberam que era efectivamente possível reduzir os níveis de stocks, as necessidades de recursos humanos, assim como minimizar a incerteza associada. *Vantagem estratégica – a disponibilidade da informação aumenta consideravelmente a flexibilidade em relação ao conhecimento de quanto, quando e onde os recursos podem ser utilizados. Escolha do software Desde que a implementação dos sistemas de SCM se tornou numa operação de grande escala, existem riscos inerentes à gestão. Por exemplo, nas empresas que lidam com vários parceiros, e departamentos, uma escolha incorrecta do sistema de SCM pode originar efeitos de gargalo no ciclo de produção. Existem ainda casos em que aplicação escolhida é aparentemente a mais adequada, no entanto a integração com as restantes aplicações da empresa não surte o efeito desejado. Escolhendo o software de SCM certo para os objectivos e mercado da organização que o pretende utilizar, pode salvar tempo e dinheiro, aumentando os lucros através de colaboração com os fornecedores, serviços de apoio ao cliente, evitando rupturas de stock e diminuindo os custos de posse de stock bem como os custos operacionais. Existem inúmeras soluções, mas aborda-se aqui as consideradas mais importantes e relevantes. A indústria de software na área da gestão das cadeias de abastecimento gera milhões de dólares todos os anos. Em 2006 o mercado global de software para SCM gerou cerca de 6 biliões de dólares, esperando-se para o final de 2010 que este número suba até aos 10 biliões a uma taxa anual de crescimento na ordem dos 8,6%. (Trebilcock, 2007). Principais fornecedores de Software SCM A escolha foi baseada em dois estudos de 2005 e 2007 onde foram eleitos os principais fornecedores com base em critérios como os que ofereciam soluções Web e que ofereciam no mínimo os seguintes componentes: Sistemas de Gestão de Armazenagem, Sistemas de Gestão de Inventário e Sistemas de Planeamento de Transportes (O’Neill, 2005; Trebilcock, 2007).thumb|200px|right|SAP Aldata – Aldata SCM Aldata é um dos líderes globais no fornecimento de Software SCM para empresas de retalho, grossistas e empresas logísticas. A gama de soluções em SCM e In-Store abrange mais de 300 clientes em 50 países, com o objectivo de aumentar a produtividade, a rentabilidade, o desempenho e a competitividade. A maioria destes clientes estão localizados na Europa Ocidental, são em geral cadeias de supermercados com pequena e média dimensão, no entanto a Aldata presta serviços a grandes empresas como a Bosh e a Merck. A Aldata investe especialmente em pesquisa e desenvolvimento na área do SCM. Actualmente a família de produtos G.O.L.D. está em fase contínua de desenvolvimento, sendo a versão actual (Versão 6.0) continuará a ser a plataforma principal nos próximos anos. (Wang et al., 2010) HighJump - HighJump SCM A HighJump oferece uma funcionalidade padrão, mas utiliza as melhores práticas no sentido de ir ao encontro das necessidades imediatas dos clientes. A HighJump SCM destaca-se pela sua adaptabilidade vertical, permitindo soluções para atender a uma grande variedade de clientes em indústrias de automóveis, bens de consumo, aeroespacial, alimentação, publicações e distribuição. High-Jump oferece cursos de formação em que visam preparar os clientes na administração das suas soluções de software além de prestarem apoio directo ao cliente. A arquitectura de software e plataformas de hardware incluem as seguintes linguagens: C++, .net, C-Sharp, DMBS, SQL Server, Oracle e 4GL, uma ferramenta de adaptabilidade criada pela High-Jump. O preço do software varia entre os 100.00 dólares e os 250.000 dólares, dependendo do número simultâneo de usuários. A HighJump integra um conjunto de soluções que contenham essencialmente os seguintes factores críticos: rápido retorno do investimento, execução global que permita que todos os utilizadores possam trabalhar em conjunto, facilidade de configuração no sentido de proporcionar vantagem competitiva e suplantar os desafios. (Wang et al., 2010) Infor – Infor SCM thumb|200px|right|Infor A Infor é uma empresa de desenvolvimento de software, com grande dimensão no mercado e que oferece soluções de gestão de recursos. Habitualmente estas soluções são vendidas em módulos separados para as funções da empresa, que incluem Produção, SCM, Finanças, Gestão de Projectos e CRM. Criada em Open SOA (Service Oriented Architecture), o software fornecido pela Infor oferece uma personalização avançada, não estando limitada a nenhuma plataforma específica, o que aumenta em muito os custos decorrentes da instalação. Nesse sentido, o mercado da Infor é essencialmente constituído por empresas de média e grande dimensão, com vendas na ordem dos cinquenta milhões de dólares. No que diz respeito ao mercado das pequenas empresas, a aposta tem sido no desenvolvimento de módulos específicos que não necessitam de um grande nível de personalização o que a nível de custo – benefício coloca a Infor numa posição interessante no mercado. Estas soluções apresentam preços que variam entre os 2.000 e os 100.000 dólares, dependendo do grau de personalização.(Wang et al., 2010) Manhattan Associates – Integrated Logistics Solutions Manhattan Associates é uma empresa líder no fornecimento de soluções SCM, no planeamento e na execução da cadeia de abastecimento e Business Intelligence permitindo aos seus mais de 1200 clientes no mundo inteiro opções vantajosas no aumento da rentabilidade, desempenho e vantagem competitiva. A Manhattan Associates está quase exclusivamente envolvida nas soluções SCM. Os clientes alvo da Manhattan Associates são essencialmente empresas de retalho, distribuição, transporte e indústria transformadora e os seus módulos incluem gestão de transporte, gestão de armazém, parceiros comerciais e gestão de aplicações de logística inversa. Tem ainda opções relativas à gestão de desempenho e RFID. Em 2001, foi considerada o fornecedor número um na gestão de armazém, atingindo lucros na ordem dos cem milhões de dólares. Actualmente, com os módulos referidos anteriormente, estima-se que gere lucros na ordem dos 300 milhões de dólares. (Wang et al., 2010) Oracle – Oracle E-Business Suite Supply Chain Management - R12 thumb|200px|right|Oracle Com o Oracle SCM (OSCM), as empresas podem operar cadeias de abastecimento de larga escala. O Oracle E-Business Suite Supply Chain Management (R12) é um conjunto de aplicações que integra e automatiza todos os processos da cadeia de abastecimento, desde a concepção, planeamento e produção, fornecendo uma solução completa às empresas. Com estas soluções, as empresas conseguem antecipar as necessidades do mercado e os riscos associados, permitindo a estas adaptar-se e inovar para dar resposta à volatilidade dos mercados. A unificação de dados num único modelo oferece uma visão única e precisa de toda a cadeia de abastecimento. A OSCM consiste numa grande variedade de aplicações separadas, categorizadas por segmentos da cadeia de abastecimento. Dependendo do que a empresas precisam, existe uma grande variedade de aplicações disponíveis. Alguns dos grandes benefícios da OSCM resultam da análise em tempo real da cadeia de abastecimento, como consequência de uma ligação directa entre fornecedores e clientes, controlo de despesas para todas as categorias, suporte analítico para monitorizar o desempenho da cadeia de abastecimento, bem como a capacidade de realizar ajustes. A Oracle expandiu os seus negócios de software de SCM, muito devido à aquisição de empresas especializadas de menor dimensão, permitindo com esta estratégia, acelerar o processo de conhecimento e inovação na área. A Oracle tem com principal estratégia futura, focar-se nas numa nova geração de produtos e na integração e na capacidade destes em partilhar informação entre si. (Wang et al., 2010) RedPrairie – E2ethumb|200px|right| RedPrairie's E2e A E2e oferece opções de software nas áreas do planeamento e gestão da cadeia de abastecimento, logística e gestão de armazém. Permite a monitorização e gestão dos stocks, dos pedidos de encomenda e transporte. A inclusão de ferramentas de colaboração permite auxiliar as empresas na relação diária de interacção com os parceiros comerciais. A RedPrairie assume ter um papel único no mercado de software de SCM, ao direccionar muito do seu esforço na gestão pela mudança, gestão do conhecimento, formação interactiva, ajuda on-line com uma vertente de personalização, e na oferta de materiais de referência nas suas ofertas. A RedPrairie fornece pacotes de software em componentes práticos, que permitem às empresas obter soluções que levem à redução de custos, diminuição do prazo de retorno de investimento e aumento a eficiência. (Wang et al., 2010) SAP – SAP SCM A SAP é a maior empresa de negócios de softwares para empresas e a terceira maior fornecedora de software independente. Os serviços da SAP às empresas permitem que estas possam maximizar o seu sucesso através de uma combinação de especialistas SAP, metodologias, ferramentas e parceiros certificados. A oferta SAP SCM permite aos clientes adaptarem-se de uma forma mais rápida e eficiente às variações na oferta e procura, assim como permite a redução de despesas operacionais, o aumento das margens de lucro e a optimização do planeamento na aquisição, produção e transporte. Ao usar o SAP SCM as empresas conseguem optimizar uma ampla gama de actividades de planeamento: procura, inventário, stock de segurança, rede de abastecimento, distribuição e colaboração. Com o SAP SCM as empresas obtêm vantagem também na gestão de processos, como facturação, inventário, produção, transporte e armazém. (Wang et al., 2010) Principais critérios na avaliação das características de qualidade do software (Wang et al., 2010): *Facilidade de integração; *Fiabilidade e estabilidade; *Eficiência; *Personalização e potencial de expansão; *Serviços e suporte técnico associados; *Mobilidade; *Facilidade no uso da interface; *Preço. Referências *AROZO, Rodrigo. Software de Supply Chain Management - Definições e principais funcionalidades, 2003. Dísponível em WWW: *BOWERSOX, Donald; CLOSS, David J. Logistical Management: the integrated supply chain process. New York: McGraw Hill, 1996. *O'NEILL, J. - Top 20 SCE suppliers: mergers have resulted in a realignment of supply chain execution software suppliers, 2005. Dísponível em WWW: *WANG, Zhongxian; YAN, Ruiliang; HOLLISTER, Kimberly; XING, Ruben - Strategic Information Systems - A Relative Comparison of Leading Supply Chain Management Software Packages. Hershey: IGI Global, 2010. Bibliografia *BUXMANN, P.; VON ASHEN, A.; DÍAZ, L.; WOLF, K.: Usage and evaluation Of supply chain management software - results of an empirical study in the European automotive industry, 2004. Dísponível em WWW: *COHEN, Shoshanah; ROUSSEL, Joseph - Strategic Supply Chain Management - The Five Disciplines for Top Perfomance. New York: McGraw Hill, 2005. *KUMAR, Sameer. Connective Technologies in the Supply Chain. New York: Auerbach Publications. 2007. *ROSS, DAvid. Introduction to e-Supply Chain Management. New York: CRC Press, 2003. *ZHANG, Qingyu. E-Supply Chain Technologies and Management. Hershey: IGI Global, 2007.